


Raising the Bar

by NDKiwi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDKiwi/pseuds/NDKiwi
Summary: In which Sherlock had his nipples pierced for a case and hides it from John...until John returns home suddenly.





	Raising the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So i have to thank Merindab for inspiring me to write my forst one shot and PWP. Written between waiting to board my flight and landing in Atlanta for 221bCon 2019. (Not Betad)

Johns eyes were always drawn to Sherlock. It didn'tp matter if they were sitting in a companionable silence in the flat or sprinting through the streets of London after a potential killer. But today was different. He saw an abnormality through the skin tight, button straining purple shirt. Not a nipple but...something more in that general vicinity. He realized Sherlock had been more chaste and conservative in his clothing around the flat lately but he’d chalked it up to the chill in the air. The only reason he saw this now was because he had forgotten his wallet and ended up back at the flat to find a surprised Sherlock in shirtsleeves. He swallowed. He didn't lick his lips. Not consciously any way.

“Sherlock? Ummm....when did you get your nipples pierced?” He asked, trying to sound calm and not utterly confused.

Sherlock was a funny sight, beaker in the air and the look of a cat caught in the chicken coop on his face. His mouth gaped open and closed a few times before he could find the words to say. “For a case John. A couple months ago...the one with the...”

“Murdering piercer. Jesus Christ Sherlock! You let a suspect in a case pierce your nipples to solve it? And why leave them in after?” John demanded half heartedly, a hand scrubbing down his face.

Sherlock set the stuff down and sighed, exasperatedly. “I've done more dangerous things for less. And just because we have a burgeoning romantic entanglement now doesn't mean you can demand answers from me. For your information, I like how they feel.” He huffed and began to clean up his experiment, the delay ruining it.

John felt a bit guilty then. He didn't want whatever they had to get off on the wrong foot. “Sorry. Just...as a GP I've seen horrible infection and the like linked to bad piercing. That's why you hid them, isn't it? Why you haven't wanted to go beyond a brief snog on the sofa.” He took a deep breath. “Show me. I need to make sure they are healed properly.” Yeah....thats why, he told himself. Not his curiosity. Not at all.

Sherlock hesitated. They hadn't been naked in a non clinical or life threatening situation yet and the usually confident detective was nervous. After a few moments his fingers began to work the buttons open as he saw Johns pupils begin to dilate. As inch by inch of alabaster flesh were exposed, John shifted closer and Sherlock grew more confident. When the first hint of a dark, dusky areola appeared he heard Johns breath hitch and his own trousers became uncomfortably tight.

Johns eyes were locked onto the little nub, bordered on either side by titanium black balls. The flesh stood out as if it were cold in the room and he licked his lips. “Sh...sherlock. How do they...feel?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper. “Any pain...discomfort?”

He shook his head, an errant chestnut curl flopping onto his flushed forehead. “Not for a while. They healed rather quickly.” He explained as he pulled his shirt from his pants and, after undoing the last button, allowed it to slide from his arm and pool on the floor.

In an instant and without a thought, John closed the gap between them, dipping his head and wrapping his eager lips around the left nipple, a soft gasp dripping from Sherlocks lips. One long fingered hand immediately slid into Johns short hair and his head dropped down to watch as sensation rippled from the sensitive spot, currently suckled on by his blogger throughout his body, his brain going white. “J-John...” he moaned out breathlessly as Johns teeth grazed the skin.

John released the nipple with an audible pop and wasted no time in paying the other one the same attention. His cock was hard in his jeans and he reached down to adjust it, his knuckles brushing the matching hardness in Sherlocks trousers. He pulled back again, looking into his eyes. “They make you feel that good?”

“Isn't it obvious?” He tried be sarcastic but it just came out slightly needy. “John...I...I haven't done this in a very long time…”

“Shhh. That's ok. It’s all ok.” He shushed him and shifted to push him back against the counter, their mouth finding each other in a heated kiss. His hands brushed Sherlock’s sensitive nipples with calloused thumbs before trailing down squeeze Sherlock through his trousers. When they broke the kiss to breathe he stepped back, smirking at the whimper from Sherlock. “Eager, as always.” He smiled as he unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled it and his vest off in one go. “Pants off, I think.” He said as he fumbled with his own jeans in his haste.

Sherlocks usually nimble fingers tangled and stilled as Johns cock came into view. Foreskin retracting to show a dark red head already wet with precum. He was fascinated. He had fantasized about this cock for longer than he cared admit. Wanted to know the heft and girth of it. Its taste, smell and how it looked before and after ejaculation. It was thick to be sure and just longer than average. Sherlock had deduced as much by the way John walked. His balls hung heavy underneath covered in the same dusting of golden hair as Johns chest and navel. His eyes snapped up and John said his name.

John eyes glinted at the dazed look on Sherlock's face. “Bit unfair, this.” He motion to his nakedness and then to Sherlocks trousers. He reached out and undid the ridiculously complicated button and opened the zip before sliding them down his hips, surprised to find no underpants blocking his view. “Oh fuck.” He whispered as Sherlocks cock was released as well. Long and thin, much like the man himself, slightly curved to the left and Johns mouth watered. “Fucking gorgeous Sher…up on the counter I think.” He directed, eager to get it in his mouth.

Sherlock obeyed and with Johns help he hopped up to sit on the edge of the counter. John shuffled forward and settled a hand on his thighs, spreading them wide and standing between them. He cupped the back of Sherlocks neck, fingers in the curls there and brought him down for a kiss as he reached his free hand to wrap around his cock for the first time. Sherlock moan was swallowed quickly as John licked into his mouth, thumb plreading the slick fluid from his slit so it would be easier to move his hand.

Having such intense stimulation in two places was driving Sherlock mad. He had to break the kiss, panting. “T-too much...im sorry…” he apologized and John grinned, stroking his sharp cheekbones with the pad of this thumb, his other hand stilling on his cock but still holding it gently.

“I get it. Do you think it would be too much if i suck you off? Because honestly ive been wanking to that idea for quite some time.” John admitted with a chuckle.

Sherlock blushed, his pale chest turning a lurid pink. “We can only endeavor to try and fond out it its overstimulizing for me.” He spread hii legs further and bit his plump bottom lip as John sank to his knees on the cold floor.

John knew he would regret kneeling on the tile later when his hips and back protested but he was focussed on one thing and one thing only: getting that beautiful cock in his mouth. He leaned in and kiss the base of it, his nose in short dark curls, Sherlocks unique and often expensive smell more heady here mixed with his arousal and Johns own cock twitched in appreciation. He placed wet, open mouthed kisses along the underside of his shaft before pressing his tongue to the slit and lapping away the liquid welled up there.

Sherlock dropped back a bit to prop himself on his rlbow for a better view. His legs shook slight in both pleasure and anticipation of what was to come and as John warm mouth engulfed the heaf of his cock, Sherlock head snapped back, just missing the cupboard and he gasped.

John pulled off in concern. “Im sorry. Too much?” He asked and Sherlock lifted his head, irises fulky engulfed by pitch black pupils.

“Dont. Fucking. Stop.” He ground out between pants. John chuckled to himself again and went back to work.

He reached down to cup Sherlocks balls as he took more of him into his mouth. It had been awhile since he had been with a man but he knew what he liked himself so used that as a baseline. He set a steady but altering rythym, using suction at some points, swallowing around him the next. When he lightly scraping his teeth along the underside, he felt Sherlocks hand tangle in his hair and tug sharply. John knew what that meant.

He was close already. Too soon but it was not going to be stopped. He tugged again just as his legs shook, back arched he fell over the edge into the most gorgeous oblivion he had ever felt. John caught most of it, some dripping down his chin as he relased him. He turned his head and spat in the sink a couple times before wiping his mouth on a tea towel he hoped was relatively clean. He helped a limp Sherlock down and into a kitchen chair, his own cock jealous. 

“What about you?” Sherlock slurred slightly, the edges of his vision blurry. John smiled and brushed damp curls back.

“We can worry about that later. This was for you. And I have to get to work.” He dipped his head and kissed him softly before moving to get dressed again. He would have to take a cab now but that would give him time to get his erection calmed. He paused at the door and turned to face Sherlock. “Im glad you kept the piercing Sherlock.”

The detective smirk slyly. “So am I. Ill see you tonight and if we dont have a case on, i want to spend my time memorizing every inch of you.”

John shuddered. “Deal.” He said before leaving.


End file.
